necromundafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Malcadon
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Necromunda Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Re:Welcome to the Necromunda Wiki Thanks, I'm quite active at Lexicanum at the moment, but wanted somewhere to record the Necromunda specific slant on such organisations as the Space Marines, Imperial Guard units (and their connection to Necromunda's PDF forces) and the various law enforcement bodies (the Arbites' roles, the Enforcers, Guilder law and bounties, and their Watchmen). While there are some major differences between the early Confrontation days, passing 40k references, heyday Necromunda and the Underhive era, it would be great to make this a repository for all the known info on the planet. --xensyriaT 13:28, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Looking forwad to Helping Expand this Wikia Hi I've been playing since the Confrontation days. Out of the Games Workshop specialist games Nectomunda had the best mythos and setting. I have already expanded the Ulanti section, corrected some spelling on the Brat page anonymously and now I have signed up and added a picture to the mutant’s page. I will help as much as I can. Dapper Chap (talk) 11:14, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Redirect I seem to be having a spot of bother with getting the rediret from the page Autoguns to the Autogun page. Is this somthing you can help with. Necromunda video game The Necromunda video game was announced by Rouge Factor and is in development. Are you still active? --Best Robot20:36, October 12, 2017 (UTC) Thanks for responding. If I buy the game, I may edit on this site. Not sure if you like the style the Mordheim wiki is formatted to but it seems like a similar 'cover both' can be done here. --Best Robot 12:10, October 14, 2017 (UTC) :You don't need to "buy the game" to edit here, as the game is more or less freely available online with the fan-made "Community Edition" and even the official "Living Rulebook". :Sorry for the lack of clarity. Originally I made this site to combine Necromunda and Confrontation into a single custom-made tactical RPG, but that idea crashed harder than a Boeing 747 with boxcars for wings due to how differently they are with both play-style and background, and not wanting to write a whole ruleset. I discarded that idea years ago and forgot to update the front page due to inactivity and just forgetting about it. :Currently, I want to do two things for this Wiki: 1) Lay-down all the background information on this site so veteran players and newbies alike can soak-up the Necromunda setting without having to read thru a myriad of books and magazines; and 2) to maintain a database for the glut of supplemental materials. Much like Mordheim with Town Cryer magazine, Necromunda maintains a diverse array of articles spread across a number of micro-publications, like Citadel Journal, Fanatic Online, White Dwarf, Gang War, Magazine Necromunda Magazine, etc. Keeping track of it all can be a pain in the ass, or messy if you end-up using the wrong article in the middle of the the game. I'm not interested in hard rule mechanics and game stats — just raw fluff on people, places and things, and pages giving proper descriptions and summaries on rulebooks and articles (and hopefully links to were one can find them). :And as for Mordheim: City of the Dammed, its a damn good game. Mordheim and Necromunda both benefits from a surprising amount of cross-pollination. I have no issue with the game whatsoever. At first I thought that the Mordheim Wiki covered the table-top content by default, but looking though it, it is really... REALLY... focused on the video game, with the table-top content marginalized to a side-reference. I hate to say it, but its reads like a soulless Prima strategy guide. (I hope this site does not share the same fate.) :OK, I changed my mind about hosting Mordheim content: Until the "official" Mordheim Wiki gets its $#@& together and start including table-top content, or until another Mordheim Wiki gets made with a focus on table-top content, I'll allow for Mordheim-related content that relates to the rulebooks and magazine articles, if only to help fan sort thru the mess of articles for the sake of easy indexing and rule conversions. : Sorry for any confusion. — Malcadon (talk) 00:03, October 15, 2017 (UTC) No problem... I meant buy the video game of Necromunda. Ya, the Mordheim wikia focuses on the video game to a large degree. Mostly because the video game has the largest popularity atm and also because I can't find all my magazines/books in storage as of right now. Also, I really don't plan on merging the two wikia's in any way (other than maybe providing a inter-wikia link for the reference). As they are two separate games they should be separate wikia's, however, commonality is possible to link. I bought the Mordheim video game on sale and found even the content of the official wiki lacking so I adopted the Mordheim wikia site and wanted players to never forget the roots or new players to be able to play the table top as well. I was able to get the video game content up to a minimum par by the time the game went on sale again and plan to expand on both the table top and video game sections, although the video game is easier since that is what I am currently playing. As you know, time is always a factor. Also, their have been no other editors or input as to the direction people wish to see. I just keep playing and adding straight information from the game for now. I am glad to say that the newer content (like Hired Sword skills) are at least recorded on the Mordheim wikia and are lacking on the official Mordheim wiki. The Necromunda video game is supposed to use a better engine and have smoother play. I imagine the developers will learn from their worst mistakes of the Mordheim video game and make a better game in general. That is really the only reason I am thinking of buying the Necromunda video game since I, personally, prefer fantasy over sci-fi although the roots of fantasy help a heap. --Best Robot01:19, October 16, 2017 (UTC) : I look-up the Mordheim video game up on YouTube and it look Interesting. Although, as someone who like to play the table-top game with lots of house-rules, and lacking in the ability to mod video games, I would quickly feel pigeonholed without the ability to alter the video game as I see fit. : Seeing how Rogue Factor is also making Necromunda, quite like in the image of the Mordheim game, I always assume — as fare back as the late-'90s — that a Necromunda video game would be a squad-based first-person shooter. When they do make it, I hope RF do not limit themselves to just the six House Gangs. I mean, the vanilla Necromunda box set was good and all, but it would get stale without the Outlanders box set to spice things up with its added gangs and features. : I was honestly surprised (and caught flatfooted) by GamesWorkshop allowing for all these third-party video games to happen. Their former CEO was greatly dismissive of video games in general, calling them a "fad", while the company maintained a tight control of their IPs. I have been hearing that GW had a major shake-up and have been taking greater risks with their brands. Seeing how the video game industry overtook television and Hollywood in profit-taking, GW can no longer dismiss this "fad". Yes, we are getting a lot of good games out of this (unless you like classic WHFB), but I'm just glad that GW was knocked down a peg. : —Malcadon (talk) 08:05, October 21, 2017 (UTC) Well, when on sale, you can buy the Mordheim game with both Hired Sword bundles for $15 USD. Its worth checking out. The Witch Hunters and Undead warbands have only went on sale for 33% so far though. I will give you a huge warning though: the warbands have almost no flavor when the game is new. Through leveling up your warband (or through the veteran system) you will unlock other troop types. Once your veteran level 5, you can start a warband at rank 5 and buy all warrior types. It gives a much needed flavor, huge improvement. Concerning flavor: the flavor is definitely different in the video game. Sisters, for instance, have no whips. The dynamics have changed as well, from the (short and sweet) low attribute count, high advancement gain to a whole different beast more align to video game character leveling (small increases with many stats). They have made all warbands equal with dishing out "impressive" warriors to every warband (the large creatures in the table top are few in number). I don't think that Necromunda will suffer as many flavor changes since, on Skaven, the increase in number of warband members was part of the flavor (same numbers in the video game). Whereas Necromunda (from memory of only playing a couple times) doesn't vary in gang max members? Anyway, I usually wait until steam puts games on sale before buying since I don't really have a ton of time anyway. They have promised to revisit Mordheim after completing Necromunda so we can only cross our fingers and see if the game(s) has (some of) what we are looking for, i guess LoL. :EDIT: I will say that when you do find play in the video game that can satisfy flavor issues, most of the changes do not matter. For instance, the Sisters flavor has changed drastically but looking at the flavor of the video game, they are satisfying to play (once you own the flavor). They are the only warband I have advanced so far but my friend loves playing the Skaven (even though the flavor is drastically different). I hope you have a similar experience with Necromunda. -Best Robot 09:45, October 23, 2017 (UTC)